El cumpleaños
by 1LocoCon1CabinaDePolicia
Summary: Todo va bien durante la celebración, todos son felices, o por lo menos en apariencia. Sin embargo algo se tuerce, puede que no todo sea como en los cuentos de hadas. CONTIENE SPOILER SI NO HAS VISTO EL CAPITULO " LILY"
1. Chapter 1

Era el cumpleaños de Henry y todos se había reunido en el Granny's para celebrarlo. Por fin parecía que las cosas estaban tranquilas y no había ningún peligro a la vista, por lo menos de comenzó a hacerse tarde, los invitados empezaron a irse a casa dejando el restaurante a la intimidad agradecía a su abuelo la espada que le había regalado, y le había pedido que le instruyera.

-Bueno chico, por mí no hay ningún problema, pero tu madre me tiene que dar permiso.

Henry miró hacia donde estaban sentadas Regina y Emma, expectante ante la respuesta que fueran a dar.

-Claro

-Ni hablar

Contestaron al unísono Regina y Emma.

-No voy a dejar que corras por ahí con una espada, podrías hacerte daño o herir a alguien. Tal vez en un par de años me lo plantee de nuevo – continuó Emma

-¿Sugieres que no me preocupa lo que le pase a Henry? – inquirió Regina clavando la mirada en la de Emma que estaba sentada a su lado en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

-¿Qué? – se extrañó la rubia- No, claro que no, no digo eso. Es que no me parece apropiado, eso es todo.

-Está en edad de ser instruido Emma – intervino David.

-Tu padre tiene razón, ya está en edad de saber defenderse.

-Está bien, haced lo que queráis, si le pasa algo será responsabilidad vuestra - replicó Emma enfadada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Emma salió del restaurante y se quedó de brazos cruzados junto a la verja. Necesitaba aire. Henry era solo un crio, ¿Qué tenían aquellos dos en la cabeza para pensar que darle un arma era adecuado? Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran sus mundos. De donde ella venía, o por lo menos donde se había criado, darle un arma a un niño era algo impensable. Además, ¿De qué iba a tener que defenderse un niño del mundo real?

-Emma.

La voz de Regina sonó tras ella. Emma no se molestó en girarse. Estaba enfadada con ella, se suponía que las decisiones importantes que incluían a Henry las tomarían juntas y se apoyarían en las decisiones que tomaran. Ahora ella era la mala de la película probablemente su hijo se hubiera enfadado con ella, aunque eso era lo de menos.

-Emma, por favor escúchame, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de darle un arma pero…

-Pero ¿qué Regina? Es solo un niño. Se suponía que estas cosas las íbamos a hablar antes de decidirlas – espetó mientras se giraba.

-Déjame terminar por favor- le pidió dócilmente. No me entusiasma la idea de darle un arma y hacerlo entrenar para que aprenda a usarla – levantó la mano al ver que Emma tenía la intención de protestar- sin embargo, sabiendo todos los peligros que hay y aunque ahora estemos tranquilos, me parece que lo más conveniente para nuestro hijo es que aprenda a defenderse.

-Pero Regina, esa es nuestra tarea, defenderlo de cualquier peligro.

-¿Y si nos pasara algo? Tú y yo tendemos a meternos en más líos de los que nos gustaría. ¿Qué pasa si algún día, a lo que sea que nos enfrentemos es más poderoso que nosotras? ¿Qué sería de Henry? Seguramente tus padres se harían cargo de él pero ¿No crees que además sería conveniente que pudiera defenderse solo?

-Visto así… pero Henry es un niño que se pasa el día leyendo y, seamos sinceras porque ambas lo sabemos, es algo patoso. Darle una espada así, de un día para otro…

-¿Te parecería mejor que empezara a entrenar con algo menos peligroso? Pero por lo menos dejar que David le enseñe.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno, pues volvamos dentro y digámosle eso. Podrá empezar a entrenar con su abuelo pero con algo con lo que no vaya a hacerse daño. Ya cogerá la espada más adelante. La alcaldesa le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta del restaurante.

-¡Regina!

La mujer se giró expectante.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar dispuesta a negociar – le dijo mientras llegaba a su altura- venga vamos.

Ambas entraron en el local y se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa. La animada conversación que habían iniciado se detuvo.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió David

-Está bien….

-¡Genial! – exclamó exultante Henry

-Deja terminar a tu madre – lo cortó Regina.

-Empezareis a entrenar, pero nada de espada de momento. Ejercicio y esgrima con algo con lo que no te hagas daño.

-¡Pero mamá! – se quejó el niño mirando a Emma.

-Henry, la decisión está tomada. Ambas pensamos que lo mejor es empezar poco a poco – le dijo Regina en un tono suave pero firme.

-Genial…- se quejó Henry.

-Bueno, algo es algo, empezamos mañana después de clase. – Le intentó animar David.

-Sí, y hablando de clase, deberíamos irnos a casa, es tarde. – comentó Mary Margaret.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Henry estaba recogiendo los regalos cuando Regina se acercó a él.

-Hijo, no te enfades ¿vale?, lo hacemos porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti.

-Ya lo sé.- le dijo dejando las cosas en la silla de nuevo y girándose para abrazar a su madre.

Emma estaba ayudando a Ruby y a la abuelita a recoger. Amabas habían insistido en que no hacía falta, pero la sheriff había insistido.

-Henry, vete a casa con los abuelos, ahora voy yo – le dijo Emma desde la barra, donde estaba dejando los platos para que Rubby los metiera en el lavavajillas.

Henry terminó de coger sus cosas y corrió hacia David, que le esperaba en la puerta. Regina por su parte, se puso a recoger los pocos platos que quedaban sobre la mesa y los llevó donde estaba Emma.

-Ya está todo.

-Muchas gracias – les dijo Ruby desde el otro lado de la barra con una gran sonrisa – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – se despidieron antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Tienes el coche?- preguntó Emma

-No, volveré a pie, no pensé que terminaríamos tan tarde.

-No digas tonterías, no vas a volver a estas horas sola hasta la mansión, vamos te llevo.

-No me va a pasar nada, ya soy mayorcita, además no creo que nadie se atreviera a atacarme.

-Oh vamos, no seas cabezota, sube al maldito coche, hace frio.

-A veces me pregunto cómo te aguanto Swan- comentó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto del escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

-Me adoras y lo sabes. – repuso en tono de broma.

-Ya claro. Venga arranca.

El viaje de Granny's a la mansión no era especialmente largo si se hacía en coche, y teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y que era Storybrooke, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que la Rubia anunció que ya habían llegado. Sin embargo Regina parecía distraída.

-Regina, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Sí, claro, gracias.- reaccionó al ver que ya habían llegado y obviando la pregunta de la rubia.

-Regina para – le dijo cuando ésta estaba abriendo la puerta del coche para bajar. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Métete en tus asuntos Swan.

Bajó del coche y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa. Emma estaba perpleja. La cena había ido bien, no parecía que Regina estuviera enfadada, ni triste… "es Regina", se dijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta? Sabiendo cómo era la alcaldesa, era de esperar que no quisiera que nadie fuera condescendiente con ella.

Cuando se bajó del coche, Regina ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa. Si no la alcanzaba antes de que cerrara, no iba a poder hablar con ella. Trotó hasta allí y metió el pie por el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco.

-Swan lárgate, no hagas que te mate.

-Vamos Regina, ambas sabemos que no lo harías, tal vez antes, ahora ya no. Déjame pasar por favor.

La puerta se abrió y Regina se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Regina volvió a cerrar la puerta y fue directa a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Emma que tomo asiento en uno de los taburetes. Regina sacó dos copas y una botella de vino y se sentó en frente. Sirvió las dos copas de vino tinto en silencio y así se quedaron un rato.

-Es por Robin

No necesitaba preguntar, estaba segura. Desde que se había enterado de que Zelena estaba embarazada no era la misma. Además Robin, que tanto le había jurado su amor, había decidido quedarse con la futura madre de su segundo hijo. Todo había sido una artimaña de la hermana de Regina para que esta se hundiera y fuera así un blanco fácil, o en todo caso, para verla sufrir simplemente por placer.

La alcaldesa seguía sentada frente a su copa de vino con la cabeza baja.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-Superar su muerte.

Ahora Emma también sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Cierto, hacía un año desde aquello. Era verdad que lo había superado, pero nunca se supera algo así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que odas sus parejas terminaban muertas. Garfio solo había sido la confirmación de las sospechas que albergaba tras la muerte de Neal.

-Nunca se supera del todo. A veces aún siento nostalgia por los días que pasaba con él. Al principio, ya lo sabes, no salía de casa. Sin embargo, en algún momento me di cuenta de que pasar los días llorando, hundida, sin salir de casa y sin ver a quienes quiero no iba atraerlo de vuelta. Con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con ello.

-La mataría, pero no puedo.

-Sabes que eso solo te impediría alcanzar tu final feliz, volverías al bando de los villanos.

-No sé qué hacer – dijo antes de dar un trago largo a su copa de vino.

Regina se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Regina dejó de lado la copa de vino, giro sobre el taburete y se abrazó a ella hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Emma, donde empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Emma empezaba a notar la camisa mojada por las lágrimas de Regina. Entendía como se sentía. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente, pero sabía lo que era querer a una persona y no poder estar junto a ella.

-Tal vez el libro esté mal

Regina siguió abrazada a ella, aunque parecía que había recuperado algo la serenidad y estaba escuchándola.

-Tal vez no puedas estar con Robin porque él no es tu final feliz.

-Es un libro mágico Emma, no puede estar mal.

-Regina – le dijo separándose de ella un poco y mirándola directamente a los ojos- el futuro siempre es incierto. Tal vez ese fuera tú final feliz antes de ser la reina malvada, por eso nunca apareció en el libro. Si tu final desapareció cuando te convertiste en villana, tal vez al unirte al bando de los héroes, tu final feliz cambiara otra vez y ya no es Robin.

-¿Por qué apareció entonces la página de nuevo?

-No lo sé. Puede que para que supieras como hubiera sido tu vida con él. Tal vez como una última prueba para que demuestres que ya no eres una villana. Para que demuestres, que a pesar de sufrir, sigues un camino diferente. Para demostrar que puedes pasar por lo mismo que te llevó a ser una villana sin convertirte otra vez.

Regina se separó por completo de ella y la miró fijamente. Tal vez Emma tuviera razón. Tal vez su final feliz ya no fuera con Robin pero si de verdad era una prueba, era demasiado cruel. Tal vez esa fuera la idea, torturarla para demostrar que había cambiado.

-Pero no tenemos forma de saberlo y aunque fuera así, aún quiero matar a Zelena.

-Te equivocas. Podemos ir a ver al Hada Azul, tal vez sepa algo o podemos ir directamente a interrogar al autor. Respecto a Zelena, en algún momento hará algo por lo que tendrá que pagar… además de por esto y seré yo quien la mate. Esta vez definitivamente.

Regina volvió a abrazarse a Emma.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué – dijo acariciándole el pelo- ¿qué te parece si empezamos a investigar mañana?

-Vale- dijo sin soltar el abrazo.

Emma miró el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana. Era hora de volver a casa, pero no quería dejar a Regina mientras lo pasaba mal aunque probablemente tampoco podía quedarse allí toda la noche sin que todos se preocuparan al día siguiente.

-Quédate esta noche por favor- susurró Regina, que seguía abrazada a ella.

-Está bien.

Volvería pronto a casa y nadie notaría que no había pasado allí la noche. Subieron a la primera planta. Emma se encaminó al baño para desmaquillarse mientras Regina le buscaba algo que le sirviera de pijama. Tocó a la puerta, le dio un pijama a cuadros grises y volvió a la habitación. Cuando terminó de lavarse y ponerse el pijama, fue a la habitación de invitados. Cuando aún no había cruzado el umbral de la habitación, oyó a Regina llamarla desde su propia habitación. Emma giró sobre los talones. No le hizo falta que dijera nada más. Dejó el móvil cargando sobre la mesita de noche y se metió bajo las sabanas junto a Regina. La abrazó por la espalda y así, se quedaron dormidas.

Cuando la alarma del móvil sonó, Emma la paró sin recordar por qué la había puesto más pronto de lo habitual. Se tapó de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. No fue consciente de donde estaba hasta que notó que la abrazaban por detrás. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono, una llamada entrante de Henry.

-Buenos días- dijo aún adormilada Regina.

-Buenos días… Dime Henry.

-¿Mamá dónde estás?

-Oh, estoy con Regina

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí bueno, teníamos que hacer cosas, no quería despertarte. ¿Está tu abuela por ahí?

-Sí.

-Pásamela

-Dime- se oyó la voz de Mary Margaret al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Puedes llevar a Henry a clase? He tenido que salir pronto esta mañana.

-Sí claro, sin problema.

-Bien, nos vemos luego

-Adiós.

-Bien, pues a investigar- comentó Emma mientras dejaba de nuevo el móvil en la mesita de noche. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, gracias por quedarte… y por no decir nada. No quiero que nadie se preocupe o entrometa.

-Lo sé, tranquila.

-Desayunemos.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera persona a la que fueron a visitar esa mañana fue el Hada Azul que ni confirmó ni desmintió la teoría de Emma, aunque reconoció -que podría ser plausible.

\- -Entonces tenemos que hablar con el autor – comentó Emma.

\- -Querrás decir ENCONTRAR al autor.

\- -Bueno, en realidad sabemos dónde está, sabemos que lo tiene Gold.

\- -Sabes que es lo mismo. Tenemos que encontrar donde lo tienen preso, y eso es lo mismo que tener que buscarlo de cero.

\- -Regina, se algo más optimista por favor, por lo menos sabemos que está en Storybrooke.

El sonido del móvil de Emma interrumpió la conversación.

\- -Sheriff Swan.

\- -…

\- -Ahora no.

\- -…

\- -¿Es realmente urgente?

\- -…

\- -Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que grites, enseguida voy.

\- -Tengo que irme, por lo viso habido un altercado en el límite de la ciudad, parece ser que los enanitos se han puesto a experimentar de nuevo – le dijo a Regina colgando el teléfono.

\- -Está bien, yo iré al ayuntamiento, tengo que terminar un montón de papeleo – comentó la morena desilusionada.

\- -¿Nos vemos para comer?

\- -Claro.

\- -¿Granny's a la una y media?

\- -Perfecto – repuso con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- - Anímate un poco por favor – le pidió Emma mientras reposaba la mano sobre su hombro – vamos a solucionar todo esto, te lo prometo.

Cuando el reloj marcó la una y cuarto, la alcaldesa abandonó su despacho. Al final la mañana había resultado más productiva de lo que hubiera cabido esperara. Había revisado su correo, contestado llamadas y estudiado el proyecto de la feria que iban a montar cerca del embarcadero.

De todo esto, lo que menos soportaba era contestar llamadas, era increíble la cantidad de idiotas que había sueltos por el mundo… el zumbido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje nuevo de Emma.

_Voy a retrasarme un poco, estoy en la frontera y tengo que pasar por comisaría. Coge sitio._

Genial, ahora tendría que socializar, otra de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo. En este sentido, ser la Reina Malvada había sido muy útil, ser odiado es una gran solución para no tener que hablar con nadie. Ahora que la gente ya no la temía, muchos se paraban a saludar y a hablar y proponer ideas para mejorar el pueblo. Otro zumbido la interrumpió de nuevo. Esta vez no había texto, solo dos caritas mandando un beso con un corazón.

"Idiota – pensó – llega tarde y encima me manda caritas".

Entró en el restaurante y se sentó en la barra. Cuando Ruby se acercó a pedir comanda, y tras llevarle la bebida, se dispuso a entablar una conversación, Regina le echó una mirada que claramente contenía el mensaje "Hoy no es buen momento para que me hables". La camarera dejo sola a la alcaldesa, que se puso a leer los mensajes que había decidido ignorar deliberadamente.

Cuando la campanita de la puerta de entrada tintineó al cabo de un rato, Regina se giró sobre el taburete, esperando ver entrar a Emma.

En ese mismo instante su semblante se oscureció y todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. No era Emma. Robin y Zelena entraron al local bajo la mirada de Regina, que quería girarse o salir de allí pero se veía incapaz de moverse.

Cunado sus miradas se encontraron, su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente su vientre. "¿En serio?" se dijo la alcaldesa "¿No había más sitios a dónde ir?"

Robin evitó en todo momento cruzar la mirada con la alcaldesa, limitándose a reposar su mano en la baja espalda de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa más próxima a las ventanas.

Regina seguía clavada en el sitio cuando la campanilla sonó por segunda vez. Esta vez la rubia entró por la puerta y viendo la cara descompuesta de Regina, se encaminó directamente hacia ella.

La mujer seguía sin reaccionar. Emma se posicionó frente a ella y reposando la mano sobre la mejilla de la alcaldesa, preguntó angustiada:

\- -Regina, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué ocurre?

La morena no respondió enseguida, pero sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de ojos tal como había sucedido la noche previa. Emma echó un vistazo a la sala, localizando inmediatamente la fuente del problema.

\- - Vámonos de aquí – comentó girándose de nuevo hacia la morena y cogiéndola por el hombro para ayudarla a moverse del taburete de madera al que parecía estar anclada.


End file.
